My Visitor
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A short story about a caged princess and her internal thoughts as she received a recurring visitor. In fact, she was very fortunate to have him see her. His conversation and constant existence kept her mind intact as they talked. However, this visit was different. Rated T. Genre: Slice of Life, Drama and ONE-SHOT. SokkaXAzula.


**My Visitor**

 **An A:TLA fanfiction**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

People were the most simple-minded being that Azula ever encountered. It didn't take much to see when a person was lying, or when they were concealing a sai or two. Perhaps it was her, a precocious child that could see within the shadows behind the figures. Her eyes were extraordinary, sharp and precise. It went well with her style as she used them to unravel the truth. People were selfish. People were liars. They only fend for themselves, leaving the rest to scurry. Alone. Confused.

Ironically, the very being she despised she could not live without. Being imprisoned within the walls of the Fire Nation, it brought the formation of an underdeveloped perspective. She found it riveting, a novel sensation that bathed her person. So far, very few would take the time to acknowledge her existence within the metal cell. Her chains were in place, leaving very few movements. Still, she found one of her guests enticing. Out of the small bunch that came and went, he was the most persistent of the three. Zuzu would only visit her once a month, reminding her that she had a brother with whom they shared blood with much less a childhood. He was so proud wearing that crown, with that fancy gown and bearing the shoulders of an entire nation. What a fool, she thought. If you were going to visit a family, at least bring a gift. It was very rude to come in to her compact abode without a simple trinket. Apparently, their mother's lessons didn't seem to stick very well to his walls he called a cranium.

The Avatar have not once made the effort to see her. From what she gathered from little Zuzu, he was far too busy to settle in one place for too long. So unless he has a quarrel with her, he had no busy seeing her. What a guy.

She paused, hearing the sound of the door unlocked. She stared at the small trickle of light that managed to pierce the stone barrier. It was about noon, seeing how the guard came with the usual grub. How barbaric, thought the Fire Nation princess. They could at least treat her with some dignity. As Azula ate her meal, she noticed an extra portion of rice. A clear sign of her special guest. Zuzu was so desperate in being liked. When **he** explained to Zuzu about how little food she was receiving, he made ever effort to sneak a food or two. They were mostly dried up meat, chewy and above all meaty. She greatly appreciated the rare treats, making sure to keep the good faith between her and him. Well, Zuko eventually did something about it. Seeing his friend concern over his sister, made him the villain. A role he preferred not to play no longer. So whenever he was making a stop to Zuko's palace, Zuko made sure to feed Azula adequately before his friend's arrival. The guard mentioned his name, confirming what Azula already knew. She found the effects to be quite potent.

Then again, it was what kept her sane. Her mind was still intact because of him, though leaving her body much to be desired. Then again, she was on the verge of losing that one last strand. Her father's plan fell through, and her battle against Zuzu and that water bender peasant was at an end. Sokka's sister managed to beat her, and the sense of defeat took a tremendous toll on her. It was her first genuine lost. A complete lost. She never cried as much as she did that evening. The tears continued to fall for days as the new regime took over and the war came to an end. Days went by and before she knew it, a month have passed. Then he came. At first, to find someone to talk to. Everyone was apparently occupied, and couldn't spare some time for some idle chat. She could, especially when her only real activity was simply counting the dusts. They talked, though it was mostly him complaining. People were so caught up with the Fire Nation's defeat to realize what was important. Rebuilding and Reforming the nations to live in peace once more. After a while, it became personal as the topic became about his sister, then his girlfriend, and of his father.

Father. It was something she could relate, as she spoke the most she did then. That brought a change in Sokka's mood as they shared stories. He brought her out of her shell, revived from the near dead carcass. Like she said, the very thing she despised she desired. No. Required. It was very effective when passing the time, and she found it quite amusing.

"Hello, Sokka." Greeted the caged bird.

The young man was now 18, an adult in most of the nations. To think, two years have passed.

"Greeting, Princess Azula." Bowed the young hero. Azula scoffed.

"Where's my manners…it's Head Chief, right?" She asked. Hearing the news from her brother, she felt happy to know the then boy from the Southern Water Nation was promoted to Chief of an entire ice land. Despite the difference in sides, she actually respected his intelligence and above all, his creativity. Many recent technologies they developed during the war was actually salvaged or reversed engineered by the young lad. Something she found a bit shameful. Their top scientists and inventors were no match for his brilliants.

Sokka then did something that surprised the self-possessed girl. He unlocked the restraints from her arms and legs. She found the action beyond her calculation, but kept her composure as she felt her wrists. The metal were brutal on her skin, but nothing a few applications of skin ointment wouldn't fix.

"Thanks. They were beginning to chafe my skin." Spoke the princess jest. Then she noticed the young leader taking a seat on the floor, gesturing for her to do the same. She did as they sat before the other.

"It's not every day that I get to dine with a princess, so I figured…a gift is in order." He said as he went through his pouch. Honestly, Azula felt a bit animated as he dug out a bracelet. "Please accept this, princess Azula." It was a fine jewelry, evidently crafted by the Water tribe.

"Oh my. You certainly know how to treat a woman. Then again, you shouldn't be too good, your girlfriend might get jealous." She said, smiling as she stared into his two pools of water. Then something happened. There was a shift in wave as the pool experienced an abrupt shockwave. It quickly disappeared as Sokka gave a melancholic smile in their place.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Suki broke up with me, to focus on managing her people."

Azule let out another scoff. "Wow. I'm sorry?" Azule said, trying to sound sympathetic. Sokka spoke of how his girlfriend was too occupied to see him. Strange, they both said. To think, they had more free time during times of war than in peace. It was something they both found amusing, but right now, Azula simple coughed. "So…any reason why you removed my restraints. I could use you as a hostage, you know." She said, changing the topic at hand.

He was very grateful of that as he went with the flow. "You could, but then I wouldn't tell you the good news." He said before taking out a small pouch of fresh water. He gave her the pouch as she drank the liquid that it contained.

"What news? Have Zuko finally became fed up with being Fire Lord? Does he want me to take over on his behalf?" She said as she set aside the pouch.

"Not exactly." He began as he straightened himself. "Azula, your sentence of 20 years to life have been changed, effective immediately." Azula remained quiet, gesturing him to continue. There was no point to talk back until she heard the complete message in its entirety. "You are no longer incarcerated for 20 years, but for two."

Two, she thought. But then, that wou-

"Congrats, Princess Azula. You are now finally free." He chimed, then a guard came with their meals. Seabear steak with a side of mashed potatoes and green peas. One for each of them. The potatoes were topped with gravy, as the meat were medium rare and well done respectively. He thanked the guard. Azula kept quiet, but he saw her mouth trembling to form words. Here eyes failed to stare his as they sat on the ground before them.

"H-How? How can this be? There's no way my brother wou-"

"I know. And you're right about that. Zuko was totally against the idea I proposed."

"You proposed?" She said, looking up to see the water tribe chief.

Sokka nodded. "You see, I spoke to Zuko in a span of months to lower your sentence under the premise that you retained your mind and are now reformed. Since we began our conversation, you have not once made any attempts to escape. And well, I usually got a no from him, but just yesterday he finally submitted. Today is your last day, so enjoy it while you can. This cell will no longer be yours."

Free? She was finally free. Her brother actually change his mind after being pestered by it from Sokka. "I still can't believe it." Spoke honestly the princess. Then she redirected her attention to her savor. "Thank you. Really." She reached out to grab his hands.

"Before you thank me. There is a condition. It was the only way Zuko would lower your sentence to such a degree. Hearing from the guards of how well we became friends, Zuko set the one condition. That you leave the Fire Nation right away. I would be your chaperone for the time being, but you are not allowed to return to the Fire Nation. I'm sorry, Azula." He said, expecting to see her upset.

"Is that all? Then, so be it." She said plainly. "Besides, that means I could go everywhere else, right?"

"I guess that's true."

"Then there's no problem. Tell Zuko I accept his condition." She said before placing a gentle hand over his. "After we eat, that is." She insisted as they began to eat her meal. Azula was not worry about the matter. But there was one loose end she needed to tighten up. As Sokka said, they both were getting ready to leave. Zuko waited no time in packing her belongings for her. It gave her a chance to look across the land. Everything and everyone seemed to be relaxing, despite them losing the war. Sokka went to see if their transportation was set.

Seeing how she kept a dress she liked during her siege at Ba Sing Se, she decided to wear it instead of her traditional Fire Nation dress. It was light beige dress, accompanied by a white skirt that stretched below to her ankles. As she fixed her shoes, she heard footsteps to her side.

"So, any idea where you're going?" Spoke a familiar voice. It was a surprise to see that he came personally to see her off. From what she heard from Sokka, he was extremely busy.

"A few in mind, but I think I'll go to the Southern Water Tribe first." She put on Sokka's gift around her arm.

"Any reason why?"

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's my turn to be the visitor." She said, smiling when she spotted Sokka in the distance. "So take care, Zuzu. You're going to need it." She jumped down and landed gracefully onto the floor below. She walked up to Sokka before they gave their farewell to the Fire Lord. As they made their way to the boat, Azula felt the need to wrap her arms around his. Something that brought Zuko's face to drop; from happy to distress.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **END OF STORY**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A quick story about Azula and Sokka. I've been meaning to write another Avatar fanfic for some time. Now I did. So what did you think? -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
